The Duo Who Just Want to Save the World and Survive Highschool
by HighKeyMars
Summary: Kim and Naruto are just starting their 2nd year of high school, but to bad that they'll miss half the day saving the world
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There will be some non-canon episodes in here, just for the sake of your entertainment and to separate my story from all the Kim Possible/Naruto crossovers on this site. I will describe every intensely in the beginning as Naruto can't wear ninja gear and Kim wouldn't be the same with Naruto's influence. Naruto will be the sidekick, but isn't useless like Ron, his cousin. I hope you enjoyed my rabbling and now onto the story that you came for**

Chapter 1: You're Blue!

 **September 1, 2009**

Naruto Stoppable was walking to class with Kim Possible on the first day of their sophomore year of high school. Both of them were talking actively … well Naruto was anyway. Naruto was a 15 year boy that slightly tanned with spiky blonde and bright blue eyes. He was above average in height and weight at about 5'10 and 150ish. He had developing muscles and wore a tight gray shirt that had a orange swirl on the front. That coupled with tan cargo shorts and black boots completed his outfit. In his lower left pocket was his naked mole rat named Rufus, who he got from his cousin Ron, who's parents didn't let him keep it. His partner in crim … I mean his best friend who was his right, Kim was a teenage female of average height, about 5'7 with a slim yet athletic build. She had large, bright green eyes and long fiery red hair which came down to her shoulders, and when seen from behind was in the likeness of a heart. As of right now, she wore a red shirt and light gray pants and white shoes.

KIm was listening to Naruto talk about this stupid sport … Basketball. "I'm telling you KIm, the Golden State Warriors got a steal with this kid Stephen Curry, I feel like one day he might just be the MVP." Kim rolled her eyes and just shook her head and said "And I care because …" Naruto clutched his heart above his shirt and said "You wound me KImberly" Kim chuckled and said "Can we hurry up and get to math on time for once?" Naruto nodded and silently, hoisted Kim onto his back and raced down the hall at almost inhuman speeds. KIm's "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was all people heard before they realized who it was and what was happening, then returned to what they were doing, as this was a normal occurrence.

Dashing through the halls and realizing that they were approaching room 117, Naruto jumped and slammed his feet into the ground mere inches from the door and slung KIm back onto her feet and said "I think that we'll make it on time today" Kim just slapped him on the back of the head and yelled "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT?" Naruto mockingly put a hand under his chin in a false thinking pose and said "As many times as I have done it." Opening the door and the duo walked into their Algebra 2 class. Naruto and KIm looked around the class and noticed a teacher sitting at his desk reading, he looked familiar. He had dark brown hair that had light waves, with lightly tanned skin and piercing green eyes that had a circle of grey around them. He wore a deep green button down shirt and tan khakis, with grey dress shoes on. He was the spitting image of someone they knew, but they couldn't. Sitting down in the middle of the class, the third row back, they sat through a hellish class that involve no work and being told what was to be expected of them and how they needed to put further more effort than ever before.

Timeskip: 1 Month Later: 11:50 AM Tuesday, October 8 2009

Kim and Naruto had fallen into a pretty simple routine, they would go to school. They had Math, Science, HIstory, Lunch, Gym, Art, Study Hall, and Free Track. They also had done some minor missions, like putting out a fire and stopping a bank robber, but other than that, it was seriously mundane. Kim was currently walking to Gym from Lunch, when it happened. Naruto burst around a corner and grabbed her in a hug, spinning her around. Kim fighting the urge the smack him, waiting for him to let her down. Naruto eventually dropped her and said in an overly excited voice "Kim, this is the day that we've been waiting for." Kim raised an eyebrow, and said "What day is this?" Naruto chuckled and said "Basketball tryouts."

Kim shrugged and said "Why does this matter to me?" Naruto wrapped his arm around Kim and said "Kim, this is about not just you, but me. This is the chance for us to accomplish everything that we've ever wanted. If you remain on the cheerleading team and I join the Basketball team, either JV or Varsity, that would put both of us on the top of the food chain, then we can take over this school and rule this peasants with an iron fist." Naruto was out of breathe from this rant, but Kim looked around to see the various people looking on without a care as this happened about once a week. Kim nodded following his logic for the most part, and decided that he was right.

Kim was about to answer, but her kimmunicator rang and she answered with the typical "What's the sitch?" to Wade, who instantly replied with "Well this time it's Dr. Draken. He's managed to steal a priceless piece of art from the International Museum of Knowledge." Kim looked at Naruto who shrugged and said "Where is he hiding and how do we get there." Wade just similed and Kim and Naruto looked at each other in fear.

Timeskip: 1Pm

Kim listened to Naruto's rants "What the fudge is this? Why is this always happening to us?" Naruto was referring to the military like pilotless drone that they were in. The problem with this is the fact that it was on fire. Kim signed and hit the ejection, for both Naruto and herself. Naruto flew out first with a loud "AAAH HOO HOO HOOEY" to which Kim signed and followed. Landing on the beach and seeing nothing, but a really dark cave up ahead,

Kim ran ahead with Naruto right behind her and after about 3 minutes, they entered the lair of . Stopping only a few feet into the lair, they found that there was some screaming coming from the hallway to the left. Quietly, walking toward the voices, they were able to pick up some of the dialogue being said. A slightly too high male-ish voice say "Come on Shego, with this piece of art, we will be able to trade it for the earthquake maker that will help us rule the world." A different voice that was female in nature, but held more power said "I'm telling you Dr. D, this isn't going to work."

Deciding this was the best time to come out of hiding, Kim walked out of the shadows and said "Sorry Draken, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to agree with Shego, this isn't going to work." With a battle cry from both, Kim and Shego both charge toward each, both eager to prove their dominance over the other this match up. Naruto took off running and in a near blur, appeared in front of Draken. Draken yelped in surprise and said "Nice to see you, so and so , it's been so long since i've seen you." Naruto chuckled and said "You don't remember my name do you." Draken nodded and Naruto picked him up by the back of his shirt and threw off to the side. Naruto looked at the art and looked over to the fight between Shego and Kim.

KIm ducked under a Shego kick and tried to counter with a punch, that was blocked. Shego grabbing Kim's fist, only to receive a kick to the stomach for her efforts and Kim flipped backwards, creating distance between the two. Kim looked at Shego, the green coated woman, who hands flared with green plasma and Said "Naruto do you have the art?" to which Naruto said "Of Course, it's in my bag." Kim smirked and said "Well Shego, it seems that this party is over" and with that Kim and Naruto tapped their heels twice and disappeared , when in reality, it was them turning invisible and them leaving the lair, leaving behind an angry Draken and Shego.

Timeskip: 3:30 PM Middleton High Basketball Gym

Naruto was dressed in a dark grey t-shirt that had "I am the best" printed on it with an arrow pointing up on it, black gym shorts that went 3 inches below his knees with black mid calf socks, to top it off a pair of black Kobe 5's. In front of him was 11 cones in a zigzag line that he would have to dribble through and then a rack of 10 balls that he would have to hit from the free throw line. Then a single ball that we would have to take for a fastbreak dunk or layup. The final challenge is the pull three that would more or less seal his fate. A whisles was heard and Naruto took off. Starting with the first cone on the left, he dribbled behind his back to avoid it and stepped right and spun to avoid the cone. Using the spin, he managed to get to the eight cone. The last 4 cones with placed tightly together and Naruto shuttled stepped and expoloded through the middle. Stopping at the free throw line, he shot the ball and swished it . He took a ball of the rack and got into a rythym as he hit 4 in a row. The 5th missed as did the 7th and the 9th. 7 for 10 was good enough in Naruto's book, as he once again took off in a near blur as he took the ball down the court and curved right as he was going for a right handed layup. As he jumped, he realized that he had over jumped by a huge amount and that his hand would smash against the backboard.

Naruto realized the opportunity infront of him and he slammed the ball with all of his strength through the rim as he dunked it with all of his strength and landed on the ground with a light thud. realizing that he still had to take the pull up three, he grabbed the ball and drilled up court at a fast pace. Going behind his back into the 3 point arc a little bit, he grabbed the ball and stepped back and planted his feet. About a second later, the ball was hitting glass and was banked in. Naruto stopped and looked at the crowd of students and coaches and notcied that everyone was looking like him as if he grew a second head.

Kim was the first to snap out of the daze and said "NARUTO THAT WAS AMAZING!" As she cheered him on, the rest of the people snapped out of it and the masses cheered and the Varsity Coach, their math teacher, Mr. Luciano (Loo-Chi-On-OH) Camacho (Ka-Ma-CHO) walked over and said "I think I'm looking at my new starting Shooting Guard for the season, am i right?"

The end

 **A/N: This is merely a testing chapter. By that I mean that this is to see if the people of fanfiction like my idea. I know this chapter seemed a little fast, but that doesn't matter as any future chapters will be slowed. I want to put a lot more of high school into their lives and in the Show, Kim and Ron don't ever seem to spend a full day at school. I hoped that you guys liked it and I will say to people who like my other stories, I will be updating them soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

October 21, 2009

Naruto, was shirtless, showing his developing six pack (that Kim managed not to drool at), and was looking at his jersey with awe, a blue jersey with a pale yellow lining. He was wearing his shorts which were a solid blue and he couldn't be happier. Kim slapped him upside the back of his head and said "You made the team, and you're starting, there is no reason to gawk as you are the person that people will be looking at." Naruto nodded and slipped his jersey on and tucked it into his shorts.

He was honestlyextremely nervous and Kim could tell, but he had to go out there and do his best. Shaking his head and trying to clear his nerves, he managed to clear his head and focus on the task at hand. Kim looked down at him and said "I hope that you aren't going to throw up, because if you get it on my uniform, I will murder you." Naruto gave her a "Are you retared" look and said "No, like everything else in life, I got this." Kim mockingly replied with "Yeah because you had everything else that blow up in your face." One glare from Naruto silenced her from going any further.

Naruto stood up and tied his Black and Gold Kobe 5's and nodded and Kim got off the bench and stretched in her cheerleading uniform and said "I'll be cheering for you." Naruto chuckled and said "I got this." Together they walked out of locker room and into the gym. There were loud cheers as Naruto and Kim walked in and they waved to the roaring crowds. Naruto walked on to the court and into the huddle of his teammates.

The coach, Mr. Camacho looked at his team and said "For the first quarter, I want at least 4 passes before any jump shots. I want you to push the ball at any opportunity and stop the ball on defense every time down the court. I want you guys to run and run as we'll easily tire them out. Naruto, you have to use your quickness to get open shots and dunks. Tim, I need you to box out everyone. I need Steven and Justin to grab the rebounds, if Tim is getting battled in the paint. I don't need anyone playing hero ball as this is what we prepared for. Now on 3, Mad Dogs."

Naruto and his team shouted "1 … 2 … 3 … MAD DOGS!" With that Naruto and the starters walked back toward the middle of the court, while the bench walked back to the bench. The announcer started up his mic and spoke in a booming voice "NOW INTRODUCING YOU MIDDLETON MAD DOGS. AT POWER FORWARD, STANDING AT 6'5, PHIL WEST, AT CENTER STANDING AT 6'7, TIMMY LUKE, NOW AT THE SMALL FORWARD POSITION, AT 6'2 ALLAN ANTHONY. MOVING INTO THE STARTING BACKCOURT AT 5'8, THE LEGENDARY ALL- AMERICAN POINT GUARD ARRRRRRMMMMMMMMANNNNIIIIIII SSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR. AT THE OFF GUARD, THE NEW COMER, THE NARRRRUTO SSSSSTTTTOPPPPPABLEEEEEE."

There was a deafening cheer as the backcourt was announced as they were two of the most known people in the school. Armani Star for being an all-american basketball player and Naruto Stoppable for saving the world like 4 times a week. The crowd was so loud that they drowned out the announcer who announced the other team with less interest, but still loud all the same. Naruto got hit his position along the sideline next to the opposing shooting guard. The tip off went to the opposing team who began swinging the ball side to side.

Naruto played possum and leaps out to go for a steal, but the opposing guard spun and left Naruto on the three point line as he got a wide open layup. Naruto went to the baseline to got the inbound pass. He took the ball up the court at a fast rate and his defended was the guard who had just scored on the other end. Naruto faked left and burst right. His defender fell for it and Naruto let him recover, there was no shot clock as this is high school, and he wanted his defender to be humiliated.

Naruto lowered his head and began a drill routine. Left, Right Left, Right, and then between the legs then he made his move. Naruto put the ball through his defenders legs and grabbed the ball and went behind his back and faked bumped his shoulder into his defender. His defender fell and Naruto pulled up and swished the three from 26 feet. The crowd burst out into cheers and the opposing coach called a timeout and Coach Camacho looked at Naruto and said "I hope you're happy because you just earned a one way ticket to the bench." Naruto began to open his mouth to argue, but his coach said "If you think that it's okay to humiliate your opponent, then you belong on the bench."

The rest of the game was nip and tuck, as Naruto watched from the bench. Kim was busy cheering on the team, but keep on giving him looks of disappointment. The fourth quarter came and Coach Camacho said "Naruto, i think that it's time that you rejoin the game." Naruto hopped off the bench and looked up at the scoreboard. They were down 55 to 46 with 4 minutes left on the game. Naruto stepped onto the court and the crowd cheered. Naruto received the inbound pass, as he was running point. Running forward he went left around the three point line and spun rightward through the double team and bounced passed through the opposing center's legs and into Allan's hands.

It was there for long as he dunked in a thunderous manner that brought the crowd to their feet. Naruto called out "Full court press" The team stuck their man, all the way up and down the court. Naruto was pressuring the man who was receiving the inbounds pass. As the ball was thrown toward the opposing point guard, he fell, and the ball sailed into Naruto's hands, and in a split second decision, he spun and dribbled out to the corner and shot the ball from the 3 point line. It swished through and the announcer let out a loud chant and said "Naruto Stoppable has decided that this game is not over yet!"

The Point Guard from the other team received the ball and forgot that Naruto was behind them and at about half court, Naruto took the ball from behind and took off in the direction of the rim. Channeling his anger at being put on the bench, he jumped and he was about head level with the rim before he dunked it with a the strength of an NBA Center. As he hung on the rim, he could only hear the crowd cheering "NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!" He jumped down and landed on the court with a grunt and looked up at the scoreboard.

The visitors were still up 55 to 53, with a little over 1 minutes left. Naruto felt some unknown pressure lifted off of his shoulders. Naruto rushed back to get on defense and the crowd was restless as the opposing team missed a 3 and Naruto get the ball and pushed the tempo. He looked up and he saw Timmy ahead of the group on the left. With a nod he lobbed the ball from before half court and Timmy grabbed and moved to slammed it in a aggressive manner. He was hit as he slammed the ball through the rim and the whole gym burst out in cheers as this was a chance to take the lead once and for all. Naruto lined up above the 3 as Timmy shot his free throw and the second he shot it, Naruto raced forward and jumped as high as possible, as the ball hit the rim and Naruto in one fluid motion grabbed it and dunked it on a put back.

A loud whistle was heard as the crowd began to cheer once again. The ref said "Tectical Foul on number 38" Naruto looked around and realized that the numbers of the people on his team were 10, 13, 23, 24, and 35. Naruto clapped and his coach yelled for him to hit the free throw. Naruto stepped up to the line and shot it, the ball went into the rim and spun around and fell out. Naruto groaned and went to recieve the inbounds pass. Naruto caught and dribbled left and lowered his head and drove toward the basket. He saw a defender on his left and went behind the back right and saw his back, Thomas Klam, in the corner across court, spinning toward the hoop, he stopped right under it and pump faked as the center jumped. With a quick bounce pass to the corner, Thomas caught and shot in one fluid motion and it splashed, he hit the three putting them up by 5 with 11 seconds remaining. Naruto and his team put up light defense and the other team gave no effort as they quit.

Naruto turned to the crowd and said "LET ME FEEL ITTTTTTTTT!" The crowd burst from the stands and joinded the team on the court. Naruto felt countless shoves and pats on the back as people told him "Congrats" and "Good Job" and "That was amazing" He felt arms wrap around him from the side and he was confused as he didn't know who with was, but when he heard "You know fishcake, I think that this is doing to be a very stressful season if you keep playing like that." Naruto nodded and using Kim's arms, spun her to his back and said "I think this calls for a treat at Quickie Tickie IceCream" Kim jumped off his back and said "I think we should, just after we stop Monkey Fist, as he stole that Nine Tailed Fox scroll that Draken had stolen." Naruto signed and said "Why is that thing so popular?" As he sprinted to the locker room to get him mission gear from his bag. Kim just shook her head and wondered when she would ever get over the stupid things that came out of Naruto's mouth, probably not.

In an Unknown Location:

A shadowed out figure spoke to another unseen man and said in a serious deep voice "You know I think that the kid is coming along well enough." The lighthearted voice that responsed seemed out of place "I think so as well, however that cheerleader is stopping him from unlocking his full potential." The deep voice agreed with "I know, did you see the way that he enhanced his body with THAT energy almost peferctly, while doing so unknowingly." The soft voice said "Enough, he will have to meet again later, as I have something to attend to." The light voice hung up the phone and exited the bath room and saw his son Armani Star waiting for him. Upon seeing him, Armani said "Hey Coac … I mean Dad, what took so long." Coach Camacho said "Nothing, sorry to keep you waiting SuperStar." Armani groaned and said "Can we just go home." Camacho nodded and they walked out to the car, as it had been a long day.

 **A/N: I know that the basketball thing seems really long and drawn out, but it has to be that way. This story is more about them and the way that they develop as peoplei n high school, not just them doing missions, as i think that was one of the worst thing about the show, there is no real character change shown, but rather implied. I'm sorry if the basketball thing annoys anyone, but it is necessacrity as it furthers the plot and allows them to make saccariffces and create more of a mess trying to balance their lives. Rememeber, you can make any suggestions to me via inbox, I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **Approximated update time: 13 days**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto along with Kim was dressed in their black t-shirts, dark brown cargos, and black running shoes. They were stalking through a hallway, inside of the the Fiske Manor. Their mission was to recover the Nine Tails Fox scroll. Naruto grabbed Kim, as a chandelier fell and crashed into the ground right where she would have been. Naruto tsked her and said "My oh my, look at the spot where you would have been such a pretty red pancake. I would if that was on purpose."

Kim glared at him and said "Shut it." Naruto nodded and made the zipper motion to his lips and threw away the key. Moving through the hallway, Kim with Naruto following, advanced toward the ball room, where they could heard Monkey Fist arguing with someone. Without any words or gestures, they both took of in a sprint toward the opening. They burst through the opening to see Monkey Fist talking to a shadowy hologram, as when Monkey Fist saw them, he swiped his hand through the hologram and turned toward the duo.

He looked at them, and said "Look at that, the dynamic duo who is here to save the world." Naruto chuckled and said "And survive high school, but that's beside the point." Kim signed and said "Why is that every time we face off with a villain, you and them always have to say something stupid." Naruto glared at her and said "I think that you need to get a grip on yourself as I'm the reason we even do this." Monkey Fist laughed and said "I find the banter amusing and look forward to it." To which Naruto said "Thank you, sir would you like to start over?" to which he got a head shaken "No".

Kim groaned and said "Can we just fight and get this over with." Monkey Fist nodded and they both jumped toward each other, Kim launched a punch toward Monkey Fist, who just ducked and watched as she sailed over his head. Naruto rushed forward while Monkey Fist was looking at Kim and hit him with a jump double kick. Monkey Fist was sent flying back into a large table on the corner. Monkey Fist landed on the table and grabbed the same scroll that Naruto had recovered from Draken and said "Well, it seems this is the end of …" He was cut off by a shock that paralyzed his body. Naruto looked at Kim who was holding a perfume bottle and said "Wade's electric mist." Kim nodded and walked up to Monkey Fist and said "I'll take this and the mist will wear off in about an hour. More than enough time for the police to swing by and pick you up." Naruto and Kim left and walked out the manor and saw a small plane sitting in front of them. Naruto and Kim looked at each other and said "If this one catches on fire, than we get to kick Wade's ass."

Saturday Morning, 9 AM

Naruto and Kim were standing in front of a computer screen waiting for Wade to appear. He finally does and Naruto and Kim both laugh loudly at the sight of his blue power ranger PJ's. Wade glares and says "Laugh it up and see where your next ride drops you off at." That stopped the laughing at once and he continued on and said " I found some interesting information about the scroll. First, the **fox spirit** , **fox demon** , **fox immortal** , or **nine-tailed fox** is originated in Chinese myths and common motif in the mythology of East Asian countries. In East Asian folklore, foxes are depicted as a familiar spirit possessed of magic powers. These foxes are depicted as mischievous, usually tricking other people, with the ability to disguise as an attractive female human:

The fox spirit is an especially prolific shapeshifter, known variously as the _húli jīng_ (fox spirit) in China, the _kitsune_ (fox) in Japan, and the _kumiho_ (nine-tailed fox) in Korea. Although the specifics of the tales vary, these fox spirits can usually shapeshift, often taking the form of beautiful young women who attempt to seduce men, whether for mere mischief or to consume their bodies or spirits.

Nine-tailed foxes appear in Chinese folklore, literature, and mythology, in which, depending on the tale can be a good or a bad omen. The motif of nine-tailed foxes from Chinese culture were eventually transmitted and introduced to Korean and Japanese culture. The nine-tailed fox occurs in the _Shanhaijing_ ( _Classic of Mountains and Seas_ ), compiled from the Warring States period to the Western Han period (circa 4th to circa 1st century BC). But this isn't just a Nine Tailed Fox Scroll, this is the Scroll of Kurama.

 **Kurama** , more commonly known as the **Nine-Tails or** _Kyūbi_ is one of the nine tailed beasts. Centuries of being sought after as a tool for war and regarded as a monster that felt no emotions and deserved none in return caused Kurama to hate humanity. After being sealed into Naruto Uzumaki, Kurama attempts to maintain its negative opinions about the world, but with Naruto's insistence on treating it with respect, the fox overturns its hatred and willingly strives to use its power for the world's salvation. Also,Kurama possesses a great deal of brute force, being reputedly able to raise tsunamis and flatten mountains with just a single swipe from one tail."

Naruto and Kim looked at each other and said "Naruto Uzumaki". Wade nodded and said "Yeah in ancient chinese folklore, Naruto Uzumaki shinobi of Konohagakure. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth, a fate that caused him to be ostracised and neglected by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's respect and acknowledgement with the eventual dream of becoming Hokage. In the following years, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero, both by the villagers and the shinobi world at large. He soon proved to be the main factor in winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, leading him to achieve his dream and become the village's **Seventh Hokage** which literally means: Seventh Fire Shadow."

Kim looked at Naruto who looked puzzled and said "Naruto, I'm sure that there is almost zero connection between the two of you." Wade choose that moment to speak again "Actually there is a lot of things in common with both of them. Both Naruto are in the same height range of 5'10 to 6'2, their weights are almost identical as 155 for our Naruto and 163 for the old Naruto. They even were born in the same region of China. They only thing that is different is that the old Naruto is mystical being with unbelievable abilities, our Naruto has unbelievable Basketball skills that about it. Although it's pretty mystical that a 5'10 16 year old kid can dunk on a NBA 10 foot rim." Naruto shrugged and said "I always knew that I was a legend."

His response was a smack across the back of the head and Kim saying "I don't think so, until we can prove there is some proof that there is a real connect with you two, you don't get to claim anything. It's bad enough that you already have a huge ego, if you head got any bigger you wouldn't be able to jump of the ground." Naruto glared and said "This is why it's 5:30 in the morning and we're on a plane trying to make school which will start in about an hour, because you nag the crap out of me, and this is the world paying you back." Kim screamed and said "School starts in an hour, we have to get ready."

Wade from his computer screen signed and said "I'm still here guys, and this is why I don't have more friends, because you two assholes are enough trouble for a lifetime. Wade Out."

6:45 AM; Middleton High

N

aruto groaned and yawned. That was all the energy that he had and his head slipped from his head and hit the desk. He slipped into the dream world, which lasted about a minute, until his Math Teacher and Coach, , slammed a textbook right next to his ear. Naruto jolted up and said "Ramen in the answer to the universal and pizza cuddles with care bears." Mr. Camacho raised an eyebrow and said "Naruto, I like you son" ignoring the cries of "GAAYYYYYYYY" in the background, Mr. Camacho continued on "But I think that if you're too tired to perform in the classroom, than you're too tired to perform on the court, thus I think that you break and should come on the bench for the next couple of games. You know since you are so tired, alright."

Naruto jumped out of his seat and said "NOOOOO, I don't know why you would think I'm tired, in fact I will prove it to you that I am oozing with energy." Mr. Camacho laughed and said "Why don't you go run 8 laps around the track and be back to this class before the class ends. You have 19 minutes, starting now, GOOO!" Naruto sprinted out the class and down the hall, Camacho smiled and turned to the rest of his class and said "Who knows what a logarithmic expression is? No one, it doesn't matter since I will be explaining it for the rest of mathematics, the **logarithm** of a number is the exponent to which another fixed value, the base, must be raised to produce that number. For example, the logarithm of 1000 to base 10 is 3, because 10 to the power 3 is 1000 (as 1000 = 10 × 10 × 10 = 103). More precisely, for any two positive real numbers _b_ and _x_ where _b_ is not equal to 1, the logarithm of _x_ to _base_ _b_ , denoted log _b_ ( _x_ ), is the unique real number _y_ such that _b_ _y_ = _x_. The logarithm to base 10 (that is _b_ = 10) is called the common logarithm and has many applications in science and engineering. The natural logarithm has the number _e_ (≈ 2.718) as its base; its use is widespread in mathematics and physics, because of its simpler derivative. The binary logarithm uses base 2 (that is _b_ = 2) and is commonly used in computer science.

Logarithms were introduced by John Napier in the early 17th century as a means to simplify calculations. They were rapidly adopted by navigators, scientists, engineers, and others to perform computations more easily, using slide rules and logarithm tables. Tedious multi-digit multiplication steps can be replaced by table look-ups and simpler addition because of the fact — important in its own right — that the logarithm of a product is the sum of the logarithms of the factors.

provided that _b_ , _x_ and _y_ are all positive and _b_ ≠ 1. The present-day notion of logarithms comes from Leonhard Euler, who connected them to the exponential function in the 18th century.

Logarithmic scales reduce wide-ranging quantities to smaller scopes. For example, the decibel is a unit quantifying signal power log-ratios and amplitude log-ratios (of which sound pressure is a common example). In chemistry, pH is a logarithmic measure for the acidity of an aqueous solution. Logarithms are commonplace in scientific formulae, and in measurements of the complexity of algorithms and of geometric objects called fractals. They describe musical intervals, appear in formulas counting prime numbers, inform some models in psychophysics, and can aid in forensic accounting.

In the same way as the logarithm reverses exponentiation, the complex logarithm is the inverse function of the exponential function applied to complex numbers. The discrete logarithm is another variant; it has uses in public-key cryptography

But don't worry about all of that as we probably wouldn't have to cover most of that." That was his last words as Naruto burst into the classroom and said "Coach, I got good news and bads news." Camacho said "Is the good news that you know where your shirt is?" Naruto chuckled and said "Nope, while I was running laps, the Track team was also running, and since I beat most of them, I ended up on the track team." Camacho glared at Naruto and said "Don't worry I will take care of that." Naruto grinned and said "Thanks Coach, see ya tonight." With that he grabbed Kim and pulled her out of the room before the rest of the class could leave.

This left Mr. Camacho all alone, which suited him fine as he grabbed the apple on his desk and crushed it in his right hand. He smirked and said "I believe that I'm rounding him into shape for what is to come, don't you think M." There was nobody else there, but there was a sudden breeze that carried a windy "Yesssssss"

That Night- Basketball game at Thomas Jefferson High- Tipoff

Timmy managed to win the tipoff and Naruto caught the ball and started to dribble. He heard his coach call out "AS13" which was code for give Armani Star the ball and have the small forward set a screen to allow him to do his thing. Naruto rocketed a ball in to Armani's hands who caught it with ease and began his dance with his defender. Cross left and going right, Armani got his defender to fall and pulled up and hit a 3. Nodding at his teammate, they were surprised to see the Thomas Jefferson coach call a timeout. They huddled with their coach who was telling them to play man to man defense. Naruto was shocked however when Kim came down from the crowd and said "Naruto, we have to do, there has been a break in at Red Dawn Headquarter Building in D.C." Camacho looked at Naruto and said "It's your decision son…"

Naruto looked Kim and said "I going to …"

To be Continued

 **A/N: I am so sorry about this chapter taking so long. I have had it on my computer for like 2 months and have done nothing with it, so I do apologies to the people who waited so long for this chapter.**

 **Estimated Update Time: 1 month**


	4. Chapter 4

**Continuing off the last chapter:**

Naruto looked at Kim and said "I'm going to have to say that I pass on this one Kim. I'm sure that you can handle this one by yourself." Kim nodded and said "Ok, but I expect you to be at the next one." Naruto nodded and went back out onto the floor as watched as Kim left the Gym. Naruto turned around just in time to see a ball bounce toward him, which he grabbed and said "Whoa, this all happens too fast for me sometimes." with that he looked at the man who was set to defend him, it was a lanky white 6 footer. Naruto tried to go behind the back , only for the taller defender to steal the ball and run the length of the court in a second and dunk the ball so hard that the entire gym seemingly started to shake. Naruto shook his head and said "You know, I was having a nice day, but there goes that." Trying to use speed to get around the same lanky defender, he found that once again his pocket was picked and the defender had the ball and was about to dunk it. With a sigh, Naruto got the ball again and as he went behind the back, he also put it through his legs as he left his defender behind him, he pulled up and hit a three.

Naruto running past his confused defender, gave him a shrug and watched the angry face his opponent made. Armani Star hi fived him and said "Let's give it to them." Naruto nodded and said "Give them hell."

The game continued to be nip and tuck with the half time score being 55-57 in favor of the away team. Naruto and his fellow Mad Dogs were beyond furious at this and were determined to find an edge in an effort to win.

Half Time: Guest Locker

Coach Camacho looked at his team and said "Does anyone want to win this, because from what I see out there is a team that doesn't want to win. I see a lack of defense and showboating on offense. I don't want to see celebrations for 3 pointers and dunks. I want no emotion out there as it clouds your mind and controls your actions. Remember, Winners are made, not chosen. So, on 3 I want to hear "Mad Dogs OK?" 1, 2, Mad Dogs!" The team joined in on the final cry and they rushed out of the locker room, failing to notice that Coach Camacho hadn't followed them out of the locker room. Camacho's face twisted into a snarl and said to the seemingly empty room "You know that this is time to get rid of that girl. It would unleash his powers faster M." A bodiless voice was heard "If you think so, then it shall be." Camacho nodded and left the locker room to see his team was winning the game 64-59. He really did love to win.

With Kim

Kim had to admit that she was a little nervous to go on a mission by herself, as usually she feed off of Naruto's confidence, not that she would ever tell him this. Kim was over her drop point and jumped out the plane and parachuted to the building below. It was a skyscraper that was 88 stories high. Kim slipped in through the vents and flipped her watch and said "Wade, I need navigation through this building to find where the break in is." Wade hummed and after a few seconds, said "If you follow the current vent to the right, you will be directly over the break in scene." Kim nodded and began to move through vents toward the destination shown on her watch.

Kim found herself above an opening and peered down to see what was going on. Inside was a man wearing an all black robe with a sign orange swirl on the back, that looked almost like a whirlpool. Kim listened in as she heard a bodiless voice say "You know that this is time to get rid of that girl. It would unleash his powers faster M." and the robed man reply with "If you think so, then it shall be." There was an eerie silence and Kim waited for something to happen. The man was just standing there until he spoke again "Kimberly Ann Possible, with parents like yours, I would have thought that they would have taught you that eavesdropping isn't very polite." Suddenly, a force pulled Kim through the vent into the room, which turned out to be somewhat of a personal study. Kim got a good look at the man and gasped.

Seeing Kim's reaction to his appearance the man chuckled and said "Shocking is it not, how familiar you threats could look." Kim glared and the man and began to struggle against whatever was holding her in place and thought 'I sure hope Naruto's day is going better than this.'

With Naruto

Naruto stuck his hand out and received a pass, and burst toward the hoop at full speed, the opposing team's center tried to step in his way, only for Naruto to lob the ball up to his teammate Allen to slam it down with all kinds of focus that shook the gym. With no time to show boat, Naruto raced back down the court and got into his defense zone. He watched as the other team tried to slow down the pace and yelled "Miami" which meant switch to man. The other team looked on with interest and tried to shout out their own plays, but were drowned out by the people in the stands yelling "Let's go Defense" over and over again.

Naruto looked on as the same lanky person who had gotten the best of him earlier in the game received the ball. Naruto stared him and wiped some sweat off his forehead, and moved closer to the lanky opponent. Naruto saw that his match up was nervous and Naruto pounced on his fear. Naruto closed the distance in a heartbeat and took the ball. Deciding not to wait for anybody, Naruto continued to push the ball and glancing over his shoulder, he saw no one behind him, getting to the free throw line, Naruto took 2 steps and started to spin as he jumped. Around he went as he twisted and upon him going full circle, he looked at the rim which was eye level and slammed it through with both hands. Handing on the rim for a second, Naruto released the ball and looked up at the scoreboard and saw that with a minute and 20 to go, his Mad Dogs were up by 17 points. The opposing coach called a timeout and Naruto and the starters moved to the bench and chatted with each other as their back ups attempted to not let the lead get too low. Naruto and his teammates jumped up as the final buzzer rang and saw that they had won 87 to 69. Naruto shaked the other team's hands and grabbed his bags and phone and looked to see that he had 33 missed calls and 51 texts.

While Naruto was kind of on the rise of popularity, this was extremely uncommon, so he knew immediately that something had gone wrong. Looking at who had called him, he saw that most of them were from his parents at about 26 of them, but the rest were from Kim's parents. All of the text were from his or Kim's parents, telling him to pick up the phone. His watch beeped and Naruto answered it in a flash and said "What's going on Wade?" Naruto saw that Wade looked tired and like he was carrying the world. Wade signed and said "Naruto, Kim is in the hospital, and it looks pretty serious ..." Whatever Wade had said after that was lost on Naruto as his world turned red. Dropping his bag, Naruto clutched his head as his eyes flashed from blue to red and back over and over. His hair spiked a little and rustled like their was a strong wind, Finally his face developed 3 whisker-like marks on his face and his nails became claw like and he let out a strong roar that shook the neighborhood "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Suddenly all the power went out and Naruto glowed a faint red, and with a look of pure anger that even Satan could not match, Naruto burst down the streets, shattering all the glass that he passed.

 **A/N: I know this will be a surprise to almost everyone as even I was surprised by where I took it. This chapter was like 1500 words because it's a setup chapter and it's easier to update small chapter that take about 2 weeks to plan and another 2 to write as I got to school and work. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter and don't be afraid to message me with ideas on how I can make the story better for you.**

 **Next Update: September 30** **th** **, 2015 - Be There!**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto woke up and yawned loudly. He stood up and realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He stretched and felt a breeze all across his body. He looked down and saw his state of clothes, or more appropriately, his lack of clothing. He blushed head to toe, bright red and then looked at his surroundings. As he looked in every direction, all he saw was burned forest. The trees were scattered all over the ground, covered in ash and smog.

Naruto whistled and said "Wow, what the hell did this and why am I naked?" Naruto looked up and covered his eyes at the bright sun that was high in the sky. Naruto realized that it was at least noon and that he needed to get home. Walking north, Naruto eventually found a road and began to walk along the it. Naruto walked for what seemed like hours, before he reached a city.

Naruto ran around the perimeter and jumped into someone's backyard, before seeing an old man who had long white hair that went down to mid back. He had a dark green training shirt and pants with a sash on with a orange vest over his shirt and he had some type of weird orange Japanese sandals on. Also he had shotgun pointed at him. The old man said "You have 30 seconds to tell me, why your buck ass naked on my property." Naruto gulped and said "You see what had happened was..."

With Kim Possible

Kim looked at her family that surrounded her and sighed at their concern. Kim tried to sit up in the hospital bed, but was pushed back down by her father. Kim grumbled and said "Why can't I go home again?" Her mother answered with altitude "Because you broke your leg in 3 different places." Kim couldn't argue with that logic and said "Can you at least tell me where Naruto is?" Her mom's glare lessened and she spoke softly "Nobody has seen Naruto since last night. His teammates said he left the game and Wade said something destroyed the watch that they use to communicate, something about a massive power influx from Naruto's position on the GPS. I'm sorry honey, Naruto is lost at the moment and there is nothing that anyone can do? "

Kim seemed to deflate into nothingness at what was said and steeled her nerves and thought 'Where ever you are Naruto, I hope your okay

With Naruto

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed as he attempted to eat the soap again. The old man chuckled and said "Maybe you should let it cool before you try to shove the entire bowl in you mouth again." Naruto glared at the man and said "You never told me your name old man, and why do you have a shotgun for? Is this city really that bad or something?" The old man chuckled and scratched the back of his head and said "Excuse me, I seem to have for gotten my manners. My name is Jiraiya of Gama Mountain. The shotgun is little more than an illusion, because I don't need to any gun to protect myself, I've master the Frog Kata, an ancient fighting style that I can't really explain unless it's to my pupil."

Naruto smiled and got on his knees in a bowing position before saying "Hmm, pupil you say, I don't know I'll be able to get home again. So, if you'll have me, I want to become your pupil until I can find a way home." Jiraiya scratched his chin while seemingly pondering it, while in reality, he was thinking 'I am really glad that no matter what happens to Naruto in any dimension, he is the same. Maybe this is why he is the child of prophecy in almost every universe. I know that I will see the same type of determination that I've seen hundreds of time."

Jiraiya seemingly made up his mind and said "Ok, I'll take you as my pupil, but I need to see where your at in terms of skill, because I will use it assess you to see where I need to start with, so you don't you go out and begin to stretch and I'll be out in a minute." The old man walked into his room and stared a picture of a much younger version of himself and a blonde man in his twenties who looked like Naruto, before shaking his head and grabbing a pair of bells next to the picture. The old man walked through the house and out the front door, emerging from the house into the same clearing as Naruto.

Jiraiya smiled and once again like countless other times in the past, said "Now, the adjective of what were going to do here is take these bells from me." Naruto smirked and said "That sounds easy enough." Jiraiya smiled with a dark quality to it before, he looped the bells through his sash and said "You'll see that nothing is as it seems." Naruto bounced from foot to foot and Jiraiya pulled out an alarm clock from his porch, before saying "You have 2 hours beginning NOW!"

Naruto took off with great speed to the average person, but to Jiraiya, it was little more than average. Pretending to be able to just dodge, Jiraiya leaned back to avoid a kick. The kick sailed past his head and Jiraiya poked the off balance, Naruto who fell onto his ass and growled before jumping to his feet. Naruto backpedaled and although Jiraiya's face was neutral, inside he was excited, 'Let's see how Naruto does on the 3 tests, I have in place for him. First, I'll have to test his ability to plan and improvise on the fly to get an accurate measurement as to his brain. Second, I'll test him on his body strength and endurance. I need to know what his limits are and how soon I can him reach them. Finally, I will see his way of coping with defeat as unless he can actually take these bells from me, then he isn't going to get them.'

Naruto on the other hand was at a total loss at what was to be done. Naruto quickly tried to analyze his surroundings, but all he saw was grass and trees. Naruto zoned in on the amount of grass and realized that with this much grass, there had to be some kind of dirt that the long grass stemmed form. 'I'll dig my foot into the ground to remove the top layer of grass in this area, then I have to push him this way. Once I have him this way, I will put my plan into action.'

There was no sound anywhere in the clearing. It was completely silent, the kind that was louder than any noise. A breeze blew through the clearing and Naruto took it as the world's "Go Ahead" gesture because he used it as starting mark for his attack and burst forward, digging his foot into the ground, digging up dirt into the process. Jiraiya focused in on Naruto and waited for his attack, which was a jab to the ribs, that Jiraiya blocked with his forearm. Pressing forward, Jiraiya moved toward Naruto left, and launched a punch that Naruto couldn't block or dodge. The punch pushed Naruto back and made him stumble, but Naruto quickly put up his guard and prepared for the next move from the old sage.

Naruto quickly ducked under a punch and grabbed the extended arm and used it to slam Jiraiya into the ground. Jiraiya groaned and said "Where did that come from?", but on the inside was smiling and thinking 'I know that the real Naruto was still in there and will come out when the moment calls for it.' Naruto didn't get a chance to answer as his face was kicked in and he was sent flying into the air. As he came down, Jiraiya launched a punch that was timed to hit his stomach, which it did and sent Naruto crashing into a tree about 11 feet in front of Jiraiya.

Naruto snarled and jumped to his feet before attempting to clear his head and thought 'I need to find a way to get rid of this old man's ridiculous strength advantage.' Naruto looked at his shirt and quickly took it off, and held it by the 2 sleeves and wrestled his whirlpooling nerves and emotions. Jiraiya sighed and thought to himself 'I guess this is the time to end this, so that I can teach him something that will help him in his quest to rid this world of HIM.' Jiraiya burst into action and without warning kicked Naruto through the tree and into the tree behind it. Naruto shakily got onto his feet and raised his hand, showing the bells that he was supposed to get from Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked down at his sash and saw Naruto's shirt rather than the bells hung there. Smirking, Jiraiya moved forward just in time to catch Naruto.

Jiraiya spoke to the unconscious Naruto and said "Even with the limited Nature Charka, that I managed to gather from this world, that was still way more damage than any normal human should have been able to take. I think that maybe in this world, you'll be able to put him down for good, I sure hope so kid, lets get you inside."

The Next Day

Kim Possible was having the worst day for her miserable 15 years. First, after she stopped Draken and Shego, she got caught in the explosion of their hideout, with a lucky shard of glass that slashed her leg and caused her to slip and get that same leg to be crushed by some falling rocks. Then, her best friend in the entire world seemingly vanishes of the face of the earth and all her parents were doing was telling her to "Calm down, because panicking was not going to help anybody." They didn't get that panicking helped her release some of her emotion that had built up doing her stay in the hospital. Kim looked at her leg that was in the cast and vowed that this would never happen again. She wouldn't take missions that were high risk like this without Naruto by her side. As the pain medication began to kick in, as it flowed through the IV, she heard a beep and found her Kimmunicator and answered to see Wade's face. Wade looked grim and said "Kim, it seems that Naruto no longer in Middleton. In fact, it seems that everyone has forgotten about him altogether. His image can't be found on the internet and none of his family appears to know or report him missing. I don't know what's going on, but there is something that we both have to work together to get to the bottom of this."

Kim nodded and pulled the IV out of her arm and slipped on her mission clothes and said "Have someone ready to pick me up in 10 minutes, I need to find out what's going on here."

With Naruto

Naruto woke up with a pounding headache and the smell of delicious food waving through the air. Naruto sat up and realized that his entire body ached and that he was in a bed. The bed was in a room with white walls, the only other thing in the room was a study desk, that had a wooden chair that matched the wooden desk. The door opened and Jiraiya came into the room holding a plate of eggs and some type of meat. Jiraiya handed Naruto the plate and said "You know, not many people I know could take a beating like you did yesterday." Naruto didn't respond as he was busy shoveling food into his mouth. Naruto finished and said "What was that strange energy that seemed to pulsate from your body as we fought yesterday."

Jiraiya groaned and replied "I was hoping that you hadn't picked up on that as I was going to explain it later, but since I came up sooner than later, the energy that you felt was my Sage Mode is an empowered state that can be entered by blending natural energy with one's chakra, creating senjutsu chakra. Sage Mode allows users to tap into the natural force of the world, opening up new techniques to them and allowing them to power up existing ones with the new senjutsu chakra. Legend has it that Sage Mode is known to be taught in two places: at Mount Myōboku by the toads and at Ryūchi Cave by the snakes. Users of Sage Mode must possess "extreme chakra levels" to invoke senjutsu. It is also important that their bodies be strong enough to support the increased order to enter Sage Mode, the gatherer must remain absolutely still in order to be one with nature and balance the natural energy with their own physical and spiritual the user puts too little natural energy into using senjutsu, the technique will not work.

Conversely, if too much natural energy is taken in, their body will turn to stone forever; humans will also be transformed into whichever animal's school the senjutsu was learned from. In order to enter Sage Mode, the gatherer must remain absolutely still in order to be one with nature and balance the natural energy with their own physical and spiritual energies. If the user puts too little natural energy into using senjutsu, the technique will not work. Conversely, if too much natural energy is taken in, their body will turn to stone forever; humans will also be transformed into whichever animal's school the senjutsu was learned from."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and said "Do you really believe that?" Jiraiya chuckled and said "No, but this is the old legend that gets pasted down from Sage to Sage." Naruto looked puzzled and said "Then, why are you telling me this legend than." Jiraiya's smiled grew and he said "That's because I'm going to make you into a Sage. You said that you wanted to be my pupil, but in order for that to happen, then I need to teach you my most valued and treasured techniques." Naruto nodded and Jiraiya said "Let's begin our first lesson on the Frog Kata."

They both got dressed into training clothes, that Jiraiya provided for Naruto and Jiraiya led them back outside into the same clearing as yesterday. Naruto looked at the tree that he had flown through and winced at the memory. However it did not lessen his desire in the least, but actually made him more determined to gain that type of power. Naruto looked at Jiraiya who sat on the ground and said "Might as make ourselves comfy, we're going to be here a while.The **Frog Kata** is a fighting style used exclusively by those who have mastered Sage Mode and trained with the toads of Mount Myōboku. The senjutsu chakra used during Sage Mode " _activates_ " the body in various ways, enhancing the user's speed, reflexes, strength, stamina and durability. This allows a sage to achieve incredible feats which include leaping great distances, shattering sharp materials with their bare hands, as well as lifting objects several times their size.

When using Frog Kata, the natural energy used by the practitioner to create senjutsu chakra also surrounds the user in an aura of that same natural energy. This aura can act as an extension of their body and cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have trained in senjutsu. By utilising the aura, the user can extend the range and force of their physical attacks. Strikes that seemingly or would normally miss will actually make contact with the target. Only users of Sage Mode can see or sense this aura's extension. Nothing else, not even the Rinnegan can see it. One punch has been shown to have enough force to cripple and completely finish off an opponent, not unlike Chakra Enhanced Strength.

In addition, the enhanced speed, reflexes and heightened chakra-sensing from Sage Mode, combined with the skillful body movements of Frog Kata, allows the practitioner to evade enemy strikes at the last possible moment. However, for one to achieve such level of master for this style, they must be able to master the way of nature first. So, before we go any further into anything, I need to get you up to a certain level."

Jiraiya stood up and walked over to an undamaged tree and said "Naruto, for us to be successful in our training, then I need for you to understand to strength of this tree, to feel it energy and use it against it. I want you to punch through this tree, in one pun`h, when you get past that, then real training will begin." Naruto gulped and said "Are y-" getting a nod, he launched his fist.

 **A/N:Sorry that this took so long, I know that I give estimates, but honestly Life is too wild to be tamed by deadlines.**


	6. Chapter 6

With Kim

Kim was seriously ticked off by the fact that nobody seemed to remember her blond knucklehead of a partner in Naruto. Instead, they seemed make believe that some average Joe, kind of guy was her sidekick. It was impossible as this "Ron Stoppable" seemed incapable of tying his own shoes, let alone saving the world. With all of this being thought out by her and wade, she quickly realized that this wasn't her world. Kim and Wade had discussed it, if people can fly and shoot lasers from their hands, why deny the possibility of Parallel Dimensions. So, with that Kim had began to search for a way to escape this world as it didn't agree with her. She sighed and went to her next class, she couldn't count on it that she would be able to return back to her world, she knew that she had to make the best of this situation, even if that meant going to this fake school.

With Wade

Wade was typing on his computer at super speeds and had been for the last 14 hours. He had found out that after Kim had been put back to sleep for trying to leave the hospital, and he had hacked the cameras to make sure she didn't try again, he discovered that a man with a full body robe and a orange mask, walked through her room door and picked Kim up before leaving through the window. Wade had then immediately began to hack the cameras in the city following him to a storage locker, where he hooked Kim up to a machine and she slipped into a coma. Wade had managed to hack the machine that sent the person who was attached to a parallel dimension inside their own brain. Wade quickly hacked the device and made Kim's personal and mind present in her new world and managed to add a dash of himself before the system found him and kicked him out. The software kicked him out and he was locked in a battle to free one of his best friends and honestly, he wasn't sure that he could win against this level of software. Wade used one hand to wipe the sweat of his forehead and thought 'Where are you Naruto? We need you, now more than ever'

With Naruto

Naruto looked at Jiraiya as he bandaged his hands and said "This is a lot harder than I would have thought." Jiraiya chuckled and replied with "I would not have given you this take, if I didn't think that it would challenge you and know that it is difficult." Naruto winced as Jiraiya finished and patted his bandaged, but still bloodied hand and said "Well, I think that I was still close to finishing this part of my training." Jiraiya smirked and said "Then hurry up and finish because this is just the beginning and we still have a long road ahead of us."

Naruto nodded and hopped to his feat, and run out the house back to the field and began to punch the tree, attempting to break through it in one motion. Jiraiya watched out the window from his house before saying to seemingly himself "You know, I think that this Naruto is one of the best that I've ever trained. I can't help but look at him and feel proud as I knew that he's already done this before. So, I know that I can push him because he can handle it, but also because he will continue to do it in the future." A red haired woman faded into existence next to Jiraiya and said "I know what you mean. It brings me to tears whenever I think about his pain and suffering as it has to be. All because he is the child of prophecy." Jiraiya smiled and said "I don't know about you, but I feel a shift coming to his path, I feel a great amount of happiness in his future." The wiped away her tears and said "I sure hope so, for his sake."

With Kim

Kim walked into math class and noticed something different about this class, the teacher was not the Mr. Camacho that she knew. The man who was calling himself Mr. Camacho was a plain tan man, with dark hair and dark eyes. Kim looked at him and confusion, before her whole world went black. She couldn't move anything, not even her eyes. Suddenly, there was a blinding white light and all she see was Wade. She smiled and realized that she could move. Wade sighed, but never stopped typing on his keyboard and Kim couldn't help but ask why "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what's going on with the master typing?"

Wade chuckled and said "You're attached to some type of alternate realty device, and I'm attempting to finish breaking it. It's was hard as you slowly slipped further into the programming, such as when you gave up and went to school, but I managed to hack the software before it could completely put you under and even managed to add dashes of yourself and myself into the computer generated versions of ourselves. However, that took nearly 10 hours and took nearly as long to sink in." Kim nodded as she understand, as it helped to be a nothing but straight A's student born to genius parents, when something is being explained to you.

Kim looked at Wade and said "Is there any sign of Naruto to be found?" Wade opened his mouth and said (A cliff hanger)

Why? Because I'm evil

With Naruto

Naruto looked at the 3 trees in front of him and saw the fist shaped holes in all of them. He looked at Jiraiya and said "Do you think that I am ready for the next part of my training?" Jiraiya said nothing and moved closer to the trees and inspected carefully. Jiraiya touched the trees and said "A little rough around the edges, but definitely good enough for the next part of your training. The next part is a little tricky as you must encounter your true self and overcome the darkness in your heart." Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "What are you talking about?" Jiraiya's face showed no emotion as he walked up to Naruto and tapped him in the head. Two things happened at once, Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began to shake uncontrollably. All this happened while he was sent flying through the air with the greatest of ease (Good Job, if you got that reference). Naruto's body stopped above a seemingly bottomless hole in the ground, before it began to sink through the air toward the hole. His body disappeared into the hole and Jiraiya smiled sadly at this and said "This isn't goodbye, but rather until we meet again." Those were his last words before he crumbled into dust and a breeze blew the dust in thousands of different directions.

With Naruto

Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that he had been here before, but that wasn't possible as his mom would never allow him to play in sewers ( The same from the anime and every fanfiction ever). Naruto felt something calling to him down the hall and walked through the ankle length water flooded floor and stopped as he entered a large room. He saw nothing, but the same water covered floor as the halls and turned to leave, when he came face to face with a teen who looked just like him, only with a orange and black jumpsuit and a large fox with nine tails protruding from it's back. Naruto looked at the nearly identical copy of himself and said "I take it that your my true self huh, neat." The man in the ugly clothes smiled a wide smile and said "It's nice to meet you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I am hear to help you overcome the darkness in your heart as I have done in the past and you will do in the future." There was a bright light and everything vanished.

Naruto woke up and noticed that was near highway that lead out of Middleton and into the countryside. Naruto stood up and realized that he was naked and thought "What happened last night and where the fuck are my clothes?" Those were his last thoughts as he saw a car pass by him and stop. Naruto blushed red, when he saw that the car was an SUV, that was packed with a bunch of 20 something year old woman, who had "Bachlorette Party" written across sashes that they more. The driver looked at Naruto and then between his legs, then back at his face before saying "Why don't you hop into the back and we'll give you a lift to Middleton." Naruto felt no serial killer or rapist vibe, so said "Why not?" and walked toward the car before getting into the back seat only to realize that he's still naked and the woman where staring at his waist with hunger. Naruto's only thoughts were 'Please let me live through this'

With Wade and Kim

Wade opened his mouth and said "Yeah, Naruto was found walking back toward the city from the countryside buck naked and with a massive headache. Although, I wonder why your first thoughts are about him, is there something that you want to tell Uncle Wade, or better yet, Naruto?" Kim growled and said "They will never find your body" and Wade shrugged and said "Whatever, I guess you can stay in here until your body begins to break down due to lack of food. And movement." Kim secretly vowed never to mess with the BAMF (Bad Ass Mother Fudger) that was Wade. Wade said "Done" and once again the world turned black and Kim couldn't move. However, that only lasted a few seconds before she opened her eyes and saw that she was in some type of storage room, that was being used as a lab. Kim looked down at her leg and saw that it was healed and that she no longer had or needed the cast that had been there before. Kim prepared herself to jump into action, when she was interrupted by a voice that had a childlike quality to it.

The man was wearing a black turtleneck and jumpsuit pants combo, all of this was under his black cloak that was littered with red clouds. The man had spiky black hair that seemed to be familiar and Kim couldn't help but think of of her school for some reason, but she pushed that aside and stared at the spiral design on the orange mask that this strange man was wearing and said "Who are you?"

The man chuckled in a childish way and in the same manner said "My name is Tobi, and I am a very good boy. I don't know about you, but I want to save the world from all the violence that goes on in it." Kim didn't reply and Tobi suddenly spoke in a much darker tone "And to do that, I must rid the world of people like you."


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto looked at his newly remade wrist watch dressed fully in his mission gear, with no hint of emotion on his stone cold face. Wade looked at the Naruto who was staring back at him with such intensity, it made Wade almost question who this Naruto is.

"Now are you sure that you are good to take on this mission by yourself Naruto? There is a reason that police exist Naruto. You just got back and I don't think that you should be in any rush to jump back into this. I mean what if you get hurt because you are prepared?" rambled on Wade.

Naruto glared and for a split second, his pupils turned into slits as his eyes turned an icy blue. But when Wade blinked, he was staring at a still pissed off Naruto. Naruto coughed and said "Wade if you don't tell me where she is, I swear I will beat the living shit out of you with the body of whoever is behind this."

Wade gulped and began to type at new levels of skill and speed, and Naruto looked at his wrist watch as the cooridinates appeared. Naruto walked off with a sense of purpose, and Wade asked him from his watch "What are you doing Naruto."

"I am delivering a special delivering of the beating of a life time Wade. Then I am going to treat Kim to an all expense paid trip to Club Banana Wade." Naruto said nothing as he sped of into the night.

With Kim and Tobi

Kim looked at Tobi as he said his straight up death sentence to her. Kim tried to stand but the broken leg was still just that … A broken leg. She stumbled over and said "I don't know who you are but I can guarantee that you will not be killing me today." Tobi chuckled and started a slow walk around the room, circling Kim in the process.

"I find it extremely funny that you act as if you are going to be considered in any of my decisions, I came here for Mr.9 . Nothing more and nothing less, I am choosing to murder you because I feel that it would bring about what this world needs. Balance. By killing you, the natural order of things will occur, the villains will rise up and fall by either each other's hands or the hands of the actual law enforcement. Only then will this world able to achieve the true piece that I desire for it to have."

Kim looked at the masked man and stared him directly in the eye, and said to him "That is the dumbest most shittiest and worthless dream that I have ever heard off. Who came up with that idea, a 3 year old. The entire line of thinking is completely out of whack, you want to stop the person who saves the world to save the world. Why not just let me continue to do what I do."

Tobi looked at the downed girl and was absolutely stunned at way that this mere teen female dared to cast such harsh words, when she didn't even know the entire plan, just the tip of the iceberg. "You're nothing more than a mere child playing hero, you will never understand the trials and darkness of being an adult." Tobi was visibly mad, quite the feat for a man wearing a mask covering his face, and Kim was all the equal to his madness.

"Well maybe if I didn't have somebody insisting that I be killed, I could achieve adulthood and find out the the trials and situations that you speak of." Growled Kim. Tobi stopped his angry pacing and turned to face the underwhelmed teen hero and smirked behind his mask. Kim got nervous as she saw the lone black eye that rested in the single opening of the the masked man's mask, turn into a blacking red eye with strange black designs inside of it. Tobi began a slow walk toward the injured teen and said "You have no idea of what you've brought onto your self."

With Naruto

Naruto was running through the streets with a sense of purpose, this wasn't a joke or anything of the sort. His bestfriend was missing, taken by some weirdo in a orange swirl mask wearing a black robe with red clouds on it. Looking to see that he was approaching the building that Wade had sent him coordinates to. Finding it all boarded up did little to stop the blond boy wonder as with one anger fueled kick, he broke open a sealed off door. Looking at his watch providing him where to go once he entered the building, he failed to see a crow watching his every move. Making a left, Naruto stood looking down a long hallway, that was covered In pitch black darkness, that seemed to call him forever with nothing more than desire to taste his fears.

Walking forward with superb confidence, Naruto seeming pushed back the darkness with his sheer presence. Naruto felt a burst of energy pulse from within him and he surged forward with anger as he was tired of playing the games that this mad man had placed before him. Not noticing that he had taken on a blue hue around his body, Naruto raced down the hallway that seemingly stretched on forever and ever. After what seemed like hours, Naruto finally saw that up ahead had a slight pick up in terms of light. Continuing toward the light that was at the end of the hall, Naruto came into a large room, where the light was coming from and he raced into a room that held 2 people. Naruto skid to a stop and took in what he saw before him. On the bed was his best friend Kim Possible, and standing by her bedside was the maniac that kidnapped her from the hospital, with his hand buried elbow deep into her stomach, seemingly reaching around from something.

Naruto felt his rage build as he saw the sight before him and it doubled, when he saw the masked man pull his arm out of Kim's stomach and he was holding a handful of bloody bubbles (If you manage to guess what this is, your like the second coming of Jesus in terms of levels of being ahead). Kim gasped in pain, and a snarl ripped through Naruto's throat as the sight. The man pulled a jar from his cloak and deposited the bubbles inside of the jar before putting it back into his cloak.

Turning to Naruto, the masked man smiled and said "Ah if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki, the bouncing baby boy of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the jailor of the Nine Tailed Fox. And my least favorite titles, Hero of the 4th Shinobi War and the Seventh Hokage. But to me, you are none of those things, just a headache. And unfortunely for you, I have some aspirin." With that Tobi phased out of view and Naruto looked around. Then a hand clamped down on his shoulder with massive strength and Naruto froze as he felt someone breath onto the back of his neck.

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry that I've been so absent but college is really kicking my ass. This chapter would have been longer, but I broke my left hand and I am left handed … so it is a bit of a issue that I have to deal with. I should be better by Valentine's Day so expect another new chapter some time around there. I am only posting this one because I wanted to something out there. Half a chapter is better than no chapter right? And for those who were wondering about the character ability breakdown, you'll find out next chapter as all is not what it seems.**


	8. Chapter 8

I know that it has been awhile since I have last updated this story. I want to say that none of my stories are abandoned or anything, but rather my personal life has fallen apart. I have been diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome, my God-Father was found murdered in his apartment, and my God-Mother killed herself shortly after finding out. It has been a rough 3 months, but I have began to emotional recover, and thus by June !st, this story will have an update.


End file.
